Another world
by BadeLuvScissorLuv
Summary: Jade wants to do it. Nobody lets her. What will she do when no one's there to stop her?
1. Are we too late?

**Sad Bade story. WARNING! Not a happy ending!**

**btw. This is Still Jade loves Bade but I changed my pen name.**

* * *

Jade's p.o.v

We were all at Vega's house. Sat at her dining table In awkward silence. I was used to silence...it was calming...but not this one. Beck had stormed in a few minutes ago angry because I _accidentally _cut most of the hair off this slutty blonde chick who was all over him.

Beck was angry with me. I am actually scared of Beck when he is angry. Suddenly he shot up "Jade I need to speak to you...in private." Oh god. No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. But he was. Beck was gonna break up with me.

I don't know what happened to me but I stood up and followed him outside onto Vega's patio.

"Jade I-I don't know what to say. You're jealousy is getting out of hand and well-" he stuttered.

"Just get to the point Beckett." I snapped but my voice was lost of bite, instead replaced with a pleading sense. Beck sighed.

"Jade. I think th-that we should...break up...for good." Beck finished looking at me with sad eyes. I looked away from him, not allowing to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

He was just about to say something else but I didn't let him. I pushed him roughly out the way and banged open the patio door, sprinting to Vega's front door, tears blurring my vision.

I felt everyone's eyes on me and Beck calling my name, but I didn't listen. I kicked it open and ran to my car. My face stained and wet. _Beck had left me...he wasn't coming back._

__Beck's p.o.v

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had broke up with Jade...for good. Everyone was staring at me, disbelief visible in their eyes. Disbelief that I could hurt the one person that I loved the most, the one person who I couldn't live without.

I had hurt her. I looked at Cat for help but she just looked away. What have I done? Cat never was like that. She was always happy and loved everybody. But then i remembered a conversation we had last week:

_Beck- Hey Cat? Why do you never not like anyone?_

_Cat- Oh, Becky you're so silly. There is one time when I don't like somebody._

_Beck- When?_

_Cat- When somebody hurts Jadey. Jadey doesn't deserve to be hurt. Her parents hurt her toooooooo much when she was little. All she needs now is somebody to love. Not somebody to bring her down. Oh and Beck?_

_Beck- Yeah Cat?_

_Cat- If you ever hurt Jadey I will never forgive you. She has given her heart to you and I know she has no intention on getting it back. But hurt her and you're gonna wish you hadn't._

_I _ have broken Jade and I have betrayed Cat. What was I going to do now? Tori broke the silence "Maybe...we should watch a movie now?" Everyone agreed half heartedly.

Nobody's p.o.v

They had only gotten 30 minutes into the movie when Cat's phone vibrated indicating that she had a text. Everyone turned to her when she gasped "It's from Jadey!" They were all now fully alert.

"It says: _Don't come looking. I'm fine...Or i will be. Jade." _Beck stared at Cat's phone in curiosity but then suddenly got what it meant.

Coincidently at exactly the same time as everyone else.

"Oh. My. God" they all muttered in unison. Everyone got up and raced to the door. They all silently prayed that they would get there in time as they drove the way to Jade's abandoned house.

* * *

**What d'ya think? **

**Like it?**

**Should I Carry on? What do you think Jade is going to do that got everybody so worried?**


	2. I'm so, so sorry

**Heeeeeeyyyyy! I'm back with a new chapter! Also in your reviews would you please give me requests of what to do for my next story? I'm stuck. Thank you! :)**

* * *

They drove crazily through the night breaking at least 50 speed limits, but nobody cared all they wanted to do was to find Jade. but a part of them didn't...Who knew what they would find? As soon as they reached Jade's driveway everyone practically raced to the front door. Not knowing what Jade was capable of did not help at all.

Beck ignored everyone's protests and kicked the front door down, he sprinted up the stairs with his friends close behind him. Suddenly he stopped.

Everyone looked at him curiously and angrily like: _what the heck are you waiting for?_ He shook his head at them.

Cat understood what he meant. She walked to his side and whispered quietly "Becky? It's ok. I'm know you think it's your fault but do you seriously want to spend the rest of your life thinking that you could've made a difference when all you did was stand there like an idiot? Your choice Beck." Beck stared at Cat: she knew a lot more than people gave her credit for.

He finally pulled himself together and ran to Jade's room. He hesitated before opening the door, but what he saw shocked him. Jade. holding a gun to her head.

* * *

"JADE!" Tori, who was the first one who recovered from the shock, cried. Jade glared at all of them as they proceeded to approach her. "One more step And I pull the trigger." They all immediately stopped.

Cat was on the verge of tears "Jadey why are you doing This? You promised me you wouldn't! You promised that you would never leave me or Becky!" She suddenly started sobbing uncontrollably. Tori's heart ached as she caught sight of her innocent little red haired friend. She never knew how close Cat and Jade were.

Tori spoke up. "Yeah Jade. Don't do this. You may not know it but all of us care for you you might not be the easiest to like person in the world but did that stop us? Did that stop us coming all the way here? If we really didn't care about you, you know we wouldn't have come."

Jade let a single tear drop as she looked around at the people she had hated for a year. She never knew how n much they cared about her. But it was too late. The damage was done. She whispered to everybody "I'm so, so sorry." Before she pulled the trigger and ended her painful life.

* * *

**What did you lot think? There is one more chapter after this. **

**Remember to request an idea for my next fic. :D**


	3. I miss you

**This chapter is just basically Tori, Cat and Beck's thoughts on Jades's death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Tori's p.o.v

I can't believe it. Jade is dead. I remember the shock when Jade pulled the trigger, everyone was crying as the ambulance took her away. We all sat in the waiting room although we knew what the doctor would eventually tell us.

Cat was sobbing uncontrollably and i felt so sorry for her. I was crying too. Jade may not know it but I care about her a lot. I've always thought of her as a friend.

Before she pulled the trigger she whispered: I'm so, so sorry.' And she pulled it.

To be honest I didn't think she would. I knew she loved Beck more than anything but I never thought that she would end her life if she didn't have him.

I know that I'm really gonna miss her and maybe, just maybe...she might miss me too. So Dear Jade if you're listening. I miss you.

* * *

Cat's p.o.v

Why did Jadey do that? She knew I was gonna miss her! I can't stop crying because I miss her toooooo much. She was my only friend. I remember the day when we first met When we were 6.

Some mean boys were teasing me and Jadey saw. She walked up to them and scared them away. I love Jadey for that.

I still do and I miss her so much my heart hurts. If it wasn't for Beck than Jadey would still be here and we would be playing with Mr. purples and Mr. longneck and she would be making fun of me.

But I would just laugh and hug her and tell her that we were best friends forever. I can't do that any more.

I thought that Becky cared about my Jadey but he went and destroyed her anyway.

We still have so many things to do together. Like find secret fairy land, sTay up on Christmas to say hello to Santa and find the end of a rainbow. When I see Jadey again we will do those things.

I will never forgive Beck for this. He did this. He did this to my best friend.

Jadey if you can hear me. I miss you and love you. You're best friend Cat.

* * *

Beck's p.o.v

What have I done? I can't believe I did this to her. If I had just learnt to freaking except that she was never going to stop being possessive we wouldn't be in this mess!

If I could take back every single thing I said, I would. But it's too late now. Jade is dead. And it's all my fault.

This still seems so unreal, like I'm just having a nightmare and I will wake up to find Jade sleeping next to me and I would hug her and tell her that I would never leave her. But it's real. And I did it.

i love her. I love her like mad. I know Cat does too, I broke both of them.

I will never forgive myself for this. I know I'm gonna lie in bed every night, hating myself.

I love you Jade. Please forgive me.

* * *

**ok. I decided there will be one more chapter after this.**

**review?**


	4. See you soon Jadey

**Im back with the last chapter! I know I haven't updated in forever and you guys probably hate me so I hope that this chapter will make up for it **

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Victorious.**

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Jades's tragic death. Everyone was a mess. Especially Beck and Cat. Neither of them had slept a wink since the life changing night, they didn't pay the slightest amount of concentration in class and they avoided conversations like the plague.

Tori was also deeply depressed although she didn't show it because at least one person had to stay strong right? Andre and Robbie kept it all together because they were pretty sure Tori would break soon.

The gang had all agreed to visit Jades's grave today. Tori went with Andre, Cat went with Robbie and Beck went alone.

Once they had all got there they silently sat in front of their dark friend's grave and cried Much to everybody's surprise Cat was the first one who volunteered to say a few words.

"Jadey? Oh Jadey! Why did you do it? You knew we were all gonna miss you! Was it because of me!? Was I not a good best friend to you!? Oh my god Jadey! I'm so sorry! I promise I will be a better friend to you if you come back! I miss you sooooo much Jadey. Why did you leave me? But we will see each over again one day won't we? And we will be Kitten and Jadey again! Don't go making any new best friends while your away! Aw. I love you besty. See you In Heaven. I might come sooner than you think." She added quietly as an afterthought.

Once Cat had finished she had years running down her face, Tori saw and hugged her tight. Then took Cat's place and began her speech.

"This isn't fair Jade. Why did you do it? You didn't have to go and...do what you did because of what...happened that night. You have a beautiful life Jade. You have friends who care about you and would do anything for your happiness and you have a best friend who I know would risk her own life for you. You didn't have to do that just because you didn't have Beck anymore. You probably won't believe me when I say this but...I'm _really _gonna miss you Jade. Rest in peace."

Tori finished and turned to Beck who staggered over to her and started his speech.

"Jade. Why? Why did you end your beautiful life because of me? I honestly want to stab myself right now because I know it's my fault. Listen to me Jade. Nothing can replace you in my Hearst and nothing will. I know it's too bloody late to say this now but I want you to believe it. I just can't believe I did this to you. I would beg and beg for forgiveness but where would that take me? I'm so honestly sorry now Jade. I love you angel. It's too late now to say that though isn't it?"

Beck looked at Andre and Robbie expectantly but they gave him a look saying: Not today. They all put down their flowers and turned to leave but then heard Cat's timid little voice.

"Err guys? I'm gonna stay here a little while longer." They all shrugged and left Cat alone with her best friend. She kneeled down in front of the white marble angel that was Jade's grave and pulled something out of her pocket...a pistol.

She lifted it up to her head and whispered "See you soon Jadey."...and pulled the trigger. So she could be with her dark best friend. Forever and always.

* * *

_Here lies Jadelyn West and Catarina Valentine._

_Best friends. Sisters. Friends. Enemies._

_But together. Together forever. Forever and always._

* * *

_**so what do ya'll think? Did it make up For the abnormally long delay?** _


End file.
